I Was Chopping Wood
by DarkGreenCreeper
Summary: When DarkGreenCreeper saves a girl from skeletons, what will he do? And how will learning about her dark past change his life forever? This is my first FanFiction so I hope you enjoy and please review. I am keeping at at T for the moment but if you guys want M I can do that too just tell me in the review. Thanks for reading. This is a re uploaded story as the last one was broken.
1. Chapter 1

It started off as a normal day for DarkGreenCreeper. He went out and started to chop some wood with his iron axe. After collection about 56 birch wood he went to chop down some oak wood. As he went to break his 35th wood, his axe broke. "Oh crap!" he sighed. As he was walking back to his home a scream pierced the air. "What the hell?" he said as he turned around. He suddenly he saw someone running from a mob of skeletons and they had many arrows embedded in them. "Oh shit..."

He quickly ran inside and put on his diamond chest plate and grabbed his diamond sword. He ran outside at full speed and crunched through one of the 4 skeletons. CRUNCH went another one. "Only two left" he thought as he deflected an arrow. He ran up the side of a tree and back flipped onto the other skeleton and broke its neck, and many more bones. Sweat was pouring off him like a waterfall. The stranger was now on the ground shielding themselves from the last skeleton as it pulled back its bow. "Oh no you don't, bitch!" Dark yelled. Even before the skeleton fell he had scooped up the stranger and only then did he realize it was a girl, a very pretty one at that. She was breathing very faintly so he hurried back in side as it started to rain outside. Dark sprinted up the stairs and placed her on the double bed. "Oh god, that is bad..." DarkGreenCreeper muttered as he looked at the injured girl who was bleeding very heavily. Dark sprang into action grabbing some wool and water from his chest. He slowly pulled out the arrows that were deeply embedded into girl. He bandaged her up and hoped she would be all right. He placed another blanket over her almost naked form and slept on the floor.

Dark awoke to someone faintly saying "Hello?" He sprang upright and saw that the girl was now sitting up and looking very pale. "Hi" she said. "Hello, my name is DarkGreenCreeper but you can call me Dark or whatever" he replied. "Nice to meet you Dark, my name is Calypso and I'm a creeper too!" "Umm can I get you anything to eat or drink? I have tea?" Dark asked. "Oh, umm do you have hot chocolate?" "I sure do!" he said with a smile. "Thank you so much!" Calypso said. "Nah, don't mention it" DarkGreenCreeper said with a wink. "I'll be back soon!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs. At the stove (or furnace) he placed some cocoa beans into the hot milk. As he was walking up the stairs he thought she might be hungry so he grabbed a slice of pumpkin pie (added in 1.4.2). "Here you go" Dark said as he placed the tray of pie and hot cocoa on the bed next to Calypso. (If you would like to see what Dark looks like click this link:  skin/440572/darkgreencreeper/ and here's Calypso:  skin/472770/creeper-girl/ ) "Mmmmm, this is so good" she said while eating a mouthful of pie. DarkGreenCreeper chuckled "Well I'm glen you like it!" "I'm just going to go do some mining so if ya want or need anything, just call out OK? I should only be a few hours" he explained. "OK then, bye!" Calypso called as Dark walked down the stairs. Dark went to his chest and pulled out his diamond pick, some iron armour and torches and headed of into his mine. After mining a while he looked at his watch. He'd been down here for 3 ½ hours! Quickly he picked up all the cobble and ores on the ground and ran back to the house. Dark had collected 31 gold ore, 23 diamonds, 78 iron ore and 123 coal. He shoved the gold and iron into the furnace and locked away the diamonds in a chest. He then headed upstairs and saw that she was asleep so Dark went to sleep as well.

When Dark woke Calypso's' face was really close to his so he yelled out in surprise and scooted backwards so he hit one of the double beds. "Owwwww" DarkGreenCreeper exclaimed while rubbing his back. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Calypso asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah, I'm OK just please don't do it again" Dark smiled. "OK still I'm sorry…" replied. "Can you walk now?" Dark asked. "I...I think so". Calypso stood up but was very wobbly. Dark put his arm under Calypso's other arm and aided her down the stairs. As he was helping her he noticed that she smelled nice. Like cinnamon. As DarkGreenCreeper helped her into a chair he asked, "Would you like some scrambled eggs for brekky?" "Oh, yes thank you!" she replied happily. As Dark was cooking, he took out all the iron and gold and put it into a chest. He then sat down while eating his scrambled eggs. "This is so tasty!" Calypso exclaimed "Thank you, I'm glad you like it" Dark replied.

After talking for a while Dark asked "Do you have any swords, tools or armour?" "Ummm no I don't" Calypso pondered. "Well I'll make you some!" DarkGreenCreeper declared. He ran off to his smelting room, took out some iron ingots. He hammered away at iron on an anvil and in an hour he had completed all the tools. Now for the armour. He had to make the armour smaller than his seeming Calypso didn't have a body as big as him. "Wow" he thought "That only took ½ an hour!" He came back in and saw that Calypso had washed the dishes. "You didn't have to do that" he smiled. When she saw all the stuff he had made for her she ran and hugged him. "Thank you sooo much!" she cried Calypso placed the armour on and it fitted perfectly.

A few weeks passed and Calypso was completely better. One morning Dark asked "Would you like to go mining with me?" "Sure!" Calypso replied. They put on their armour and grabbed tools and torches. Down at the mine Dark chuckled as when Calypso found some coal or iron, she squealed in happiness and excitement. After a few hours they went back and saw what they got. 34 gold ore, 214 coal, 19 diamonds, 70 Redstone and 87 iron. "Wow, that went well!" they both agreed. "Do you want a shower?" DarkGreenCreeper asked. "coz we're a bit grimy". "Yeah I would thanks" she replied. Dark lead her to the bathroom and pointed to a glass room. "The left levers hot and the right one's cold" "OK thanks!" After a few minutes calypso had finished Dark went in and came out refreshed.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked. "A picnic sounds nice on a day like this" Calypso replied. "Great idea!" They packed apples, sandwiches, pumpkin pie,drinks and a blanket and headed off to a great spot that Dark knew. The spot was only a 15 minute walk away and was in a forest right next to a beach. "Lets set up here!" Dark said. They sat there for a while talking about themselves and their lives so far, but then DarkGreenCreeper jumped up, ripped off his shirt and ran into the water. "C'mon!" he yelled "come swim!" "No thanks!' Calypso called back "I'll pass" "What can't you swim?" Dark yelled teasingly. She nodded slowly with her head down. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know!" Dark called as he ran out of the water. "Its OK, you didn't know anyway" Calypso sighed. "I know! How about I teach you!" "You would really do that for me?" Calypso said, shocked. "Of course I would" So that's what they did until it got dark. When they were walking home Calypso said "You've done so much for me Dark. You've saved my life, given me a place to stay, gave me food, made me heaps of stuff and I want to return the favour" and before Dark knew it Calypso had pushed her lips against his. Dark's eyes opened in surprise but he then closed them and kissed back. He had one hand on her back and the other in her soft, silky hair. Even the hostile mobs didn't attack as they knew this was quite important. After about 2 minutes they pulled apart. "Huh, I should do more stuff for you if that's what I get" said Dark dreamily. "Oh shut up!" said Calypso playfully as she hit Dark on the arm. "Oh is that how you wanna play is it now?" said DarkGreenCreeper. So he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and ran back to the house while the whole time Calypso was giggling and hitting him softly on the back. He gently placed her on the bed. (Don't worry no lemon) and kissed again, more forcefully as his hands roamed on her body. He put his hands under her shirt an rubbed her back. He wanted to get at all that beautiful, soft skin. They continued like that for a while until they fell asleep.

When dark woke up, Calypso was still asleep so he lay there, playing with her hair. When she woke, she turned to him and kissed him. "Well good morning he sleepy head" he said. She yawned and muttered "Morning" "What do you want to do today?" DarkGreenCreeper asked. "Make a farm! Because you have no chicken or meat and it would be fun." "OK then, but this is going to be a BIG project" explained Dark. "Well what are we waiting for then?" asked Calypso. While Dark made animal pens for the chickens, cows and pigs, Calypso went off searching for them. When it was nearly night time Calypso had returned with 3 cows, 2 pigs and 4 chickens. "Wow, well done!' they both said to each other. After leading the animals into their rightful pens, they went inside, had dinner and went to bed. The next morning Dark added water toughs and a food system for the animals and they bred them. For the rest of the day they cleaned up around the house as is looked a little messy. Calypso and DarkGreenCreeper then came inside and had dinner. As the sat at the table, Calypso said quietly "Dark...? I need to tell you something..." DarkGreenCreeper scooted around and put his arms around her, seeing that she was obviously troubled and asked "What's wrong?" "W...well before I came here and you found me, I...I had been tortured and had some horrible things happen to me". Dark felt anger bubble up inside him. "Who did that to you because I'll PULVERISE them!" Dark almost yelled. Calypso muttered a name under her breath. "Pardon?" She put her lips up to his ear and whispered "H...Herobrine"

Then tears started to roll down heavily from Calypso's eyes. Dark hugged her close as sobs racked her body. "Shhh, shhh, it's OK" She clung onto his hoodie and he kissed her forehead. Dark carried her up to their room and laid her softly onto the bed, under the covers. He then hopped in too and hugged her, kissing her tears away as they leaked from her eyes. Calypso placed her head on DarkGreenCreeper's neck and stayed there, crying for a long while into the night before she finally fell asleep.

In the morning as they went down the stairs, they found a note, written in blood. "Holy shit, what the fish cakes is this?" "Read it" said Calypso in a small voice. "O..OK, well it says: You thought you'd escaped, didn't you, my little servant. Well now I'm going to get you and you dumb ass friend. I'm going to kill both of you and drink you blood to make me powerful so I can kill Notch, and take over Minecraftia!" Dark gulped and looked to Calypso, she was as pale as paper. "We need to get prepared for war" she muttered..Dark ran and made diamond armour and swords for both of them. "Quickly! We need to get out of here!" Dark grabbed a bag and stuffed iron, food coal and water into it. DarkGreenCreeper grabbed Calypso's hand and ran outside. he yelled "Come and get us you son of a bitch!" he hears a rustle behind him. It was him. He had white eyes."Hello" he said in a menacing voice. Dark slashed at him but he teleported away. Herobrine then touched their heads and they fell, unconscious. He dragged them to the nether where he shackled them to obsidian. Dark had woken "What the hell?" Then Calypso had woke as well. When she looked around, her pupils got large and she started to whimper. "Oh god this is where he tortured you isn't it?" she nodded. Then Herobrine came and said "Welcome back, my little toy, you won't be escaping this time. He raked his fingers across her flesh, drawing blood. "STOP IT" she cried out in pain. but he didn't stop. Herobrine just kept scratching her making her scream. Anger bubbled up inside Dark and it was so intense, he was sure Herobrine could feel it. He yanked on his shackles, even bit them but nothing worked. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU ASS HOLE. GO FUCK YOURSELF, BITCH!" Dark yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's no way to treat me..." he said. Out of nowhere Herobrine produced a knife. For a second DarkGreenCreeper thought he was going to attack himself but Herobrine turned and slowly slid the blade down Calypso's arm, only just drawing blood. She whimpered in fright and pain. This time, Dark's anger was unimaginable. His eyes glowed silver and he easily snapped the shackles from himself and Calypso without even moving. Herobrine kept his menacing smile on his face but in his eyes, Dark could see fear. He ran up to Herobrine with impossible speed and wrapped his fingers around his neck. But Herobrine only smiled more and he said "Go on kill me, and see what it does because... I AM THE GOD OF DEATH!" But Dark didn't care, not one bit. He grabbed the knife from Herobrine's hand and plunged it into Herobrine's heart over and over again, tearing his flesh, drawing so much blood is was amazing one man, sorry **thing** could contain it all. He was still smiling though. Then his eyes rolled up into his head and he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke and went… straight into Calypso. Calypso turned to Dark who gasped. Her eyes were white, just like Herobrine's and she snarled "You have lost and you will become my new toy." But then Calypso shook her head and his eyes returned to their usual green self. She curled up into a ball and screamed. DarkGreenCreeper reached out to her and shook her. It didn't work as she was still fighting Herobrine in her mind. Dark did the only thing he thought would work. He lifted up her chin and kissed her. Seeming it was life and death, Dark did the best kiss he could and it seemed to work. Her eyes returned to normal and all the black smoke flowed from Calypso's chest. With one last shudder she collapsed. Dark picked her up and carried her through the portal.

As Dark ran to get home, his feet were a blur. He covered 5 kilometers (or miles whatever you prefer) in only 20 minutes. He placed her on the bed and she hadn't moved. He checked her pulse. Nothing. He checked if she was breathing. Nothing. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he buried his head in her neck. A voice resonated in her head. Somehow he knew it was Notch. He said "You have cleared this land from all evil and now I think you need a reward. This potion should revive your friend there but you must take great care of her as she is very fragile from fighting Herobrine herself. Take care…" as his voice left DarkGreenCreeper's head, a red potion appeared on the bed. He quickly uncapped it and got Calypso to deink it. He then hopped into bed with her and hugged her while nuzzling her neck, hoping she would be alright.

The next morning some colour had returned to Calypso's face. Weeks passed and Calypso hadn't stirred. Dark had worked tirelessly feeding her, talking to her and even taking her outside. Dark had bags under his eyes. Then one day Dark awoke and started to sing "When you try your best but you don't succeed... When you get what you want but not what you need" he hears another voice join his "When you feel so tired but you can't sleep... Stuck in reverse .. And the tears come streaming down you face... When you lose something you can't replace... When you love someone but it goes to waste... Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home... And ignite your bones... And I will try, to fix you". Dark looked beside and couldn't believe what he saw. Calypso had awoken and was looking at him. "OK my god you're all right!" he said with awe in his voice. Before she could speak he pulled her into a kiss. He stayed there, savouring her sweet lips and delicious smell. When he finally pulled away he had tears in his eyes. "I missed you so much…" Calypso whispered "I want to thank you for saving me. You talked to me and your voice is the only thing that kept me sane after seeing all the horrible things he showed me." Dark replied "I would do anything for you…" "I know..." and for the rest of the day they just lay there not needing to talk but letting their kisses and embraces talk for them. The next morning they ate breakfast, not talking because they were trying not to bring up all the darkness they had witnesses earlier. Calypso but her head in her hands and sighed. Dark got up and put the music disc 'mall' on and pulled up Calypso and started dancing. She had put her head on his chest and they just slowly moved to the music, relishing the others warmth and smell, as it comforted them. Dark traced soothing circles around on Calypso's back making her sigh slightly with pleasure. Dark placed a hand under Calypso's chin, looked into her eyes and said "I'm so sorry. So sorry I brought you into all of this. I shouldn't of read the note". Dark's voice raised to an all out rage as he hated himself for almost killing the love of his life. "I'M SO SORRY I CALLED OUT TO HIM TO MAKE US ATTACK US!" Tears were now streaming down his face as he collapsed to the ground and pummelled the cold, stone floor. He whispered "I'm so, so sorry..." Calypso knelt beside him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for a long while. When they pulled apart Calypso whispered into his ear "And I forgive you." She looked deep and long into those soothing, brown eyes she loved to see everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

Things continued and went back to normal but one day that changed. Dark was out the back fixing the animal pens and repairing any holes. As he was working on a roof for the cows, a cow freaked and ran. Straight into the poles that were the main support for the roof. "AHHHHH!" DarkGreenCreeper screamed as he fell to the ground and then the roof fell right onto his leg. A sickening crunch assaulted his ears. He somehow moved the roof off himself and looked at his leg. Blood was flowing from many cuts but the worst part was that his leg was definitely broken. His leg had pointed to a 45 degree angle, backwards. He called out in pain and disgust. Calypso ran out and she gasped. "Oh my god! Are you all right? No of course he's not!" She was going into panic now. "Calypso, please help me…" Dark blacked out.

When he woke, he was in his bed and had some pyjamas on. He looked over and saw Calypso, sitting in a chair sleeping. He called her name and she instantly woke and almost instantly ran to him and hugged him. Bad idea. He screamed out in pain as she accidentally out pressure in his shattered leg. "Oh, Dark I'm so sorry!" she said as she pulled away. "It's OK" Dark replied weakly. I'll get something for you to eat. S few moments later she came back with a tray of food and drink. "Thank you". After eating the food Dark asked Calypso "Do you want to splint my leg now?" "O…OK then" she replied. She pulled back the covers to reveal Dark's gruesome leg. "I know this is going to hurt but if I scream out in pain or whatever, continue as this will do good. OK?" "OK" Calypso replied weakly. She stretched out Dark's leg so it was straight, but the whole time DarkGreenCreeper was cringing. Calypso then went to a chest and got some wool, string and a long stick. She placed wool around Dark's leg like a cushion, and tied the stick to his leg with the string.

Dark just laid there, his hands covering his face. "There, all done" Calypso said. "T…thank you" Dark managed. As they were going to sleep, Dark muttered, "Fucking cows, now I know why AntVenom hates then so much…" For most of the next month, Dark had to lay there in bed while Calypso did everything for him. Not that that was a bad thing, he just felt lazy. Many months of doing nothing in particular, Dark's leg finally healed. One morning Dark had woke up and swung his leg over the side if the bed out of habit and he noticed that his leg no longer hurt. For the rest of the day he ran, just ran anywhere. A few days later, at dinner Dark asked, "Umm Calypso?" "Yes Dark?' "You don't have to tell me this but, when **he** tortured you, what did he do?" Dark looked to Calypso and saw that her eyes were slightly wet. "You don't have to tell me though" Dark exclaimed. "No, it's OK . Calypso stood up and took off her shirt. Dark gasped. Although she had a beautiful body, most of it was covered in scars. The biggest one was a creeper face on her stomach. "Oh. My. God" Dark muttered. Dark reached out and ran his fingers across them causing Calypso to gasp and then whimper. Dark stood up and hugged her and noticed that she also had many scars on her back. Dark continued to trace the scars on her body and he raised his eyebrows just thinking of what Herobrine had done. Tears were now streaming down Calypso's face and DarkGreenCreeper said "I'm so sorry I made you remember". "You had a right to know…" she replied between shuddering breaths. "Let's go to bed ok?" "OK" Calypso replied. While in bed Calypso placed her head on Dark's chest and Dark ran his fingers through her hair. With his other hand he again, traced his finger over her creeper scar. This time, Calypso seemed to enjoy it more and she sighed. In no time they both had fallen to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Calypso woke, she could see nothing. She called out in surprise and stared screaming "help, I'm being kidnapped! Help!" "Its OK Calypso, it's just me OK? I have a surprise for you and I don't want you to see it yet." "Oh, OK then." Dark then pushed his lips against hers and and whispered "Sorry about yesterday an and making you remember". "It's all right Dark".

Calypso yelped when she was unexpectedly picked up, bridal style by Dark. For the next 2 hours Dark walked to the place he wanted to take Calypso. When they finally got there Calypso had fallen asleep. Dark put down the rug and set up lunch and a tent.. When Calypso woke she looked around and said "Wow, this place is beautiful!" The place Dark had set up their picnic was on a large mountain. She looked behind her and saw their picnic. She squealed and ran into DarkGreenCreeper's arms and said "Thank you! This place is amazing!" "Well I'm glad you like it" Dark laughed before kissing Calypso.

"Other than coming up here I wanted you to know more about me." Calypso got into a comfortable position against Dark's chest. "When I first came here, I was a creeper. Like a creeper that stalks people and hisses and stuff. But whenever I came close to people, I didn't want to explode. So one day a guy named Notch who is the god of Minecraftia, granted me one wish. I wished to be human so he made me one. Now that I could make tools and punch trees and stuff I was really excited. I made a home and became comfortable. But I was missing one thing. I was very lonely. I almost became depresses as there was no human contact. Then I was really lucky and I met you. Do you have any questions?" "Do you like me?" Calypso asked. "No, I love you." Calypso giggled and wrapped her arms around Dark's neck and kissed him. In surprise Dark accidentally fell backwards, so now she was on top of him. Dark then kissed along Calypso's chin until he got to her neck. Calypso gasped at the new feeling but soon loved it. After a few minutes they had to stop for air. "Now you tell me about your life" Dark smiled. They sat up against a tree and Calypso stared to tell Dark about her life.

"I too was a creeper when I spawned, but then he captured me. He was doing experiments on me, a creeper but then a girl walked in and somehow his experiment made me into that girl but I still had creeper characteristics. He was delighted though and, he well tortured me and did stuff like this". She explained while pulling up her shirt to expose her scars. "Whoa…" Dark said. At that moment Calypso's Dark rumbled. Dark laughed and said "Let's eat!" As they ate pie, apples and other things Calypso stood up and went to the edge of the cliff as the sun sank down. DarkGreenCreeper then got up too and wrapped his arms around Calypso's waist, placed his head on her shoulder and then pushed the rest of his body against hers, savouring her smell and feeling. He then whispered "I really, really love you and I am the luckiest guy in the world." Calypso turned and started to kiss him but this time was different. She kissed with more force and happily, so did Dark. He placed his hands under her shirt and pushed her against a tree. He again started to kiss her neck. He then removed her shirt (no lemon don't worry!). Dark slowly kissed along Calypso's scars making a gasp come from her mouth. She then took off his shirt and ran her fingers along Dark's skin. Dark loved the way she touched him. her hands were so soft and warm and he almost couldn't contain himself when she touched him. Dark then returned to kiss her lips and he felt her smile against it, and he too smiled. Dark pulled away and Calypso almost whimpered. He took her hand and lead her into the tent. Closing the zip, he turned back and continued to kiss her as they lay on the mattress. For a long time into the night they continued to kiss and love each other.


	5. Chapter 5

I am now doing my story in first person so, enjoy!

DarkGreenCreeper's POV

When I woke up, Calypso was still asleep, on my chest so for another good hour, I just lay there rubbing her back and playing with her hair. When she finally woke, she yawned and looked up at me, smiling. "Good morning sleepy head!" I said. "Morning Dark" Calypso replied. "Shall we head home?" I asked. "Sure, gimme a sec to get ready though." "OK, but I'll go cook us some breakfast". I made and placed a furnace and used it as a stove to cook some bacon. While that was cooking I also packed up the tent and food. After eating breakfast, Calypso and I trekked back home. But what we saw when we got there shocked us.

The whole house was on fire. Half of it had burned down already. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I ran around, frantically trying to put out the fire, not caring about how many burns I got on my hands. Finally I just sat down in defeat. Calypso, the whole time though had collected what she could from the chests. I sat there sniffing looking at my house that I had lived in for years. Calypso then came up to me and held out her arms. I gladly accepted. I stood there for a few moments, thinking of where we were going to live. Calypso whispered to me "It'll be alright. We'll make a new house, even better than this one. OK?" "OK" I replied wiping the tears away from my eyes. But I suddenly thought "Who did this?" And out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw a pair of white eyes. But when I blinked they were gone. "C'mon, let's go see where we can build our house". For a few house, we walked, coming across a few caves along the way. Just as the sun was setting, in the horizon I saw a jungle. "Oh my god yes a jungle, I've always wanted to live in one of these! Let's go!" I sprinted to the jungle and when I got there I found a perfect place to build a MASSIVE house. Just before night set, I made a crude shelter and set up our beds. Calypso and I then drifted off to sleep. In the night I woke to Calypso thrashing and saying "No" over and over again. I shook her awake and when she woke her normal bright green eyes were dark. She screamed and then realized it was only me. She hugged me and started crying. I said "You're having nightmares about **him** aren't you?" She nodded into my hoodie. "It's OK now". I just kept repeating "Shhh" over and over again until she finally relaxed and stopped crying and we went to sleep.

In the morning I destroyed our crappy home and started on clearing the bushes in the area where I wanted to build our house. I tossed an iron axe to Calypso and told her to chop down any trees in the area. After a few hours we had cleared an area of about 20x30. "Let's build!" I said excitedly. After collecting about 3 stacks of jungle logs, I made the foundations for the house. I then turned them into planks into wood, tossed half of them to Calypso and started building. For the whole day we said nothing, just built and only took brakes to eat or drink. When night set again we had completed the bedroom, walls for the kitchen and the floor for the bottom story (It's going to be 3 stories tall). The next day we completed the bottom story and made the basic outline for the second. After many days we finally finished. After placing the last block I stepped back and sighed in awe. The first story had the kitchen, mine, chest room and smelting room. The second room had 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and balcony. And finally the third story was an attic, which had some random stuff in it. I went upstairs to Calypso who was on the balcony, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She yelped in surprise but then laughed, turned around and kissed me on the lips. "Best house ever" I muttered.

The next morning I made myself a quick breakfast of toast, got some armor, my pickaxe and went down to mine. When I had finished I had collected 12 gold ore, 31 iron ore, 46 coal and 56 redstone. I placed the items into their correct chests and went upstairs. When I came upstairs, I realized how smelly and disgusting I was. I took off my clothes, placed them into the washer and had a shower. After I felt really refreshed and I was happy to see that my clothes had dried. While at dinner a light bulb went off in my head and I asked Calypso "When's your birthday?" "Ummm 30th of January I think". I got up and looked up at the calendar I had made. "Holy shit! That's two days away!" Immediately I went to work. Calypso asked me what I was doing but I told her it was a surprise for her birthday so she shrugged and went upstairs, to bed. I dig out an area into the ground which was about 6x5 and 3 blocks deep. I replaced all the dirt with stone half-slabs. Throughout the night I worked on a redstone system to push water out at a high speed. When I finally finished I looked at my watch. It was 2am! I quickly hurried up to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I worked on filling my contraption with water and checking if everything worked. It did. When Calypso woke the next day I placed a head band over her eves and I said "I have another surprise for you!" I lead her out to where the pool was and removed the piece of cloth. When she saw what I made her she turned to me, her whole face picture of happiness. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled. "Oh my goodness thank you thank you thank you so much Dark!" She hugged me tight and I responded in kind. "So do you want to have a swim" I asked. "Of course!" she practically yelled back. I took off my clothes so that I was in only in my boxers and Calypso left to change into her bikini. When she came back I was already swimming so she ran in really excited. "Hay Calypso, come over here for a bit please!" I spoke. She walked up to me and I said "Pull that lever there" I jeered. When she activated it the jetsturned on and she squealed in delight. "THANK YOU SO MUCH DARK!" she thundered. She sat on my lap, legs facing backwards and I blushed. "That's OK Calypso, I'm glad you like it" She got up from my lap and waded into the pool. I took a few steps back and bombed into the pool, splashing Calypso. She laughed and then splashed some waster at me too. We had the biggest water fight EVER. After hours of swimming we got out dried ourselves and went up the the bedroom. As I hopped into bed Calypso whispered "I had a great birthday, and I want to thank you for it". Unexpectedly she got up and lay on top of me and started to kiss me. I kissed back and even more surprisingly she started to rub herself against me. (No lemon, just hardcore making out but if ya want lemon tell me in the reviews) I couldn't help and I felt myself go erect. She continued to grind into me and I did too, loving the feeling. I flipped us over so I was onto and I started to kiss Calypso's neck, all the while grinding myself into her. She moaned at this and I smiled and I thought giddily "God, this girl's good".


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys for not updating in AGES! I've had some writers block and now I'm back to writing! Also the majority of people want Lemon so I probably will put it in but not this chapter, but still if you want no lemon, tell me in the reviews. Anyway, on with the story! : P

Calypso's POV

When I woke up, Dark was still asleep so went downstairs. I cooked myself some bacon on the furnace and sat at the table eating it. Then I noticed something. It was very cold. I looked out a window and even in a jungle, snow was falling and water had frozen. Even though I had my hoodie on, my shorts were very, well short. I went upstairs and put on my long, came designed pants and instantly I felt warmer. For a while I just sat and looked out the window, watching the snowflakes slowly drift down. Just then I swear I saw Herobrine, outside the window, appear and then disappear almost instantly. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed. I started shaking, remembering what he had done to me. I collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Dark came down the stairs and asked "What's wrong?" His face a painting of worry. "He…he was t…there" I answered pointing to the window. He went to me and hugged me, picking me up off the ground. "I think I've seen him too. At our house when it was burning, I saw two white eyes out of the corner of my eyes." Dark explained. I looked up to him a looked into his eyes and asked "Do you think he's back?" "Yes" he whispered back.

After eating our breakfast, in silence, Dark said "I'm gonna go out and get some wood, OK?" "Yeah, sure" I sighed back. "OK, be back in a few hours" DarkGreenCreeper said as he got up and kissed me on the cheek. For the next few hours I just cleaned up around the house. Finally Dark came, but something was wrong. There was this electricity around him and he looked… older? (Dark's transformation is based off when Cupa, in mob talker gets zapped by lightning and becomes a lightning creeper) But the creepiest thing about him was his eyes. They were pure white. "Oh no, not again… He's been possessed" I muttered. I turned and ran while electricity balls shot past me. I ran into dense jungle, hoping the plants would protect me. I slid under a fallen tree, and kept running. I ran for hours and hours, adrenaline the only thing keeping me going. I looked back and as he had been, Dark was still there not even looking tired in the slightest. Suddenly I ran into a wall. I looked up and saw that it was our house! I turned back and Dark shot an electricity ball right at me. "AHHHHH!" I screamed as I slid down the wall. Black spots flashed before my eyes. Slowly, Dark walked up to me and charged up a MASSIVE energy ball. I thought I was going to die but then a person appeared. He seemed to radiate energy, but a good energy. "Herobrine, my brother stop right now!" Notch commanded. Herobrine then appeared next to Dark who collapsed. Slowly crawled to him and dragged him away from Herobrine. I checked his pulse. Thank god there was one there, even thought it was a weak one. Herobrine then lifted up his hand and from the ground zombies came and they charged towards us. Notch made a golden staff appear in his hands, which had an exquisite diamond on the top, and he slashed at the zombies, never even getting a scratch. After they all had been killed, he said, "With my powers of the Aether, I cast Herobrine to the darkest depths of the Nether". Herobrine just chuckled and said lamely "You thought that was going to work on me eh brother?" As if on cue, Herobrine sank halfway into the ground. He snarled and shot fireballs at all of us. Notch just waved his hand and they disappeared. Finally Herobrine sank all the way down into the ground, to the Nether. I looked up to Notch and I asked "Is he gone for good?" he replied with a nod. I sighed in relief and then I blacked out.

When I woke, I was in our bedroom, Dark bandaged up lying next to me. I wondered where Notch was but on the bedside table was a book. I picked it up and read it aloud "Dear DarkGreenCreeper and Calypso, I sincerely thank you for helping me rid this land of all evil. I know I said that last time, but Herobrine had stronger powers than before and that I knew of. Also, if you need any help, just say my name and I will come. Thank you again, Notch".

DarkGreenCreeper's POV

When I finally woke, It was nighttime and Calypso had fallen asleep. For some reason I couldn't remember anything since I went out to chop wood. My stomach rumbled so I went down and ate some food. I decided to go mining as for some reason it relaxed me. After a few hours, I walked back along the long track back home and that's how long it took for me to remember. My mind went blank. I dropped everything I had collected. I had tried to kill Calypso. With nothing on my mind but depression, I went to the pool and slowly let myself sink into the freezing water. I looked up at the moon. It was probably going to be the last thing I saw. I just sat there, not going up to the surface to breathe.

Calypso's POV

I rolled over, expecting to feel the comfort of Dark's warm chest, but instead I found cold sheets. That was weird, where was he? I got up and looked around the house and couldn't find him. Finally I went to look at the pool and at the bottom not moving, was Dark. I screamed, dived in and brought him up to the surface. He was slightly blue, cold and not breathing. I tried CPR on him and finally he woke, spluttered and spat out water. He looked at me and questioned, "Why would you save me? I almost killed you!" I looked at him in shock and replied "Because I love you! And Herobrine had possessed you. I would never want you to die!" He looked at me incredulously and then I pulled him into a kiss. When we broke apart, Dark had some tears in his eyes and he asked "Is **he** gone now?" I nodded.

THE END! Well not really. I will continue to update this story with random chapters and because it had been a while, the next chapter will have LEMON so don't worry. Also, the reason why I updated the final chapter I uploaded a while ago. I thought the final fight with Herobrine was a bit anti-climactic so I added some more. Any way thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and made me feel welcome to the FanFiction community! Also, if you want me to do a specific story, tell me what you want it to be about in your review and I may make it into a story! Once again, thanks to you, and not for the final time

DarkGreenCreeper out :P


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys for not uploading in AGES! I had pneumonia (when =excess snot is in your lungs and it makes it harder for you to breathe) and the laptop broke so all in all, it was a crappy time for me. But some good news, I'm on holiday so i should be able to update more! :D Anyway, as ii promised, here's the LEMON! Yay!

The sun was setting and Dark was sitting on his couch, reading the book that they had gotten from Notch for the hundredth time. Little did he know, that it was his birthday today, and Calypso had a special 'surprise' for him.

DarkGreenCreeper's POV

As i was sitting on the couch, Calypso called from upstairs "Dark, can you come up here please?"

"Sure" I called back. I put down the book I was reading and walked upstairs into our bedroom. When I looked at Calypso, well I thought she was very, very sexy. All she was wearing was a small black shirt that only just covered her ass. I felt myself blush and I asked "What do you need?" She looked at me for a moment and than said "Dark, didn't you know it was your birthday?" I looked to a calendar and saw that it was the 26th of April, my birthday. I raised my eyes in surprise and said "Nope, so where's my present?" I joked. Calypso smiled at me then pushed me onto the bed.

I looked at her puzzled but she just put her finger up to her lips, mentioning for me too stay quiet. She climbed on top of me and kissed me all the while removing my shirt. I knew where this was going and I didn't want to stop. She then started on my pants and she did the fly and took them off. When I saw that i was only in my boxers, Calypso started to grind against me. I went erect. he pulled away from the kiss and said "Well, someone's happy to see me." She practically ripped off my boxers and she grabbed my length. I moaned. She started to move her hand up and down and it felt so damn good! Just as I was about to cum, she replaced her hand with her mouth and I cummed. She smiled and said "Mmmm, you taste good Dark" I smiled and in one movement, flipped us over. I took off her shirt and looked at her boobs. She must've noticed because she said, "They're not very big-" She was cut off by me grabbing them and lightly massaging them. She yelped in surprise but then gave me a huge smile. I continues to massage her and when I was kissing her, I stuck my tongue into her mouth. For about 8 minutes, we wrestled tongues. Then i broke the tongue battle and kissed down her chin to her neck. She moaned I delight. But i still went lower. I kissed down to her bellybutton. She was moaning and muttering something I couldn't hear. Finally i got to the right place and I stuck my tongue into her pussy. She moaned even louder and wrapped her legs around my head, forcing me further into her. She was so tight and warm. After a few minutes, she came into my mouth and I drank it all. I then went back to kissing her and I asked "Do you really wanna do it?" She nodded. I placed my cock over her pussy, and slowly slid in. About halfway, I met a barrier. I looked to her and she nodded again. I kept going in further and further and finally i broke her barrier. She screamed out and blood and fluid came from her. I kissed her neck to take away some of the pain and it seemed to work. I then pulled my dick out, and went back in again and this time it felt great. I got herder and harder, the pleasure increasing every time and after slamming my hardest, I cummed. We got under the covers and Calypso lay on my chest. "best birthday ever!" I said.

Okay guys, I hoped you liked it. It is my first time writing lemon, so sorry if it's not very good. And about the story, do you want Calypso to get pregnant or not. I have stories for whatever you guys choose and tell me in the reviews. I'm trying to make the story more of what you guys want, so I hope you enjoy it!. Anyway, DarkGreenCreeper out :P


End file.
